Solve for $x$ : $6x + 4 = 7$
Explanation: Subtract $4$ from both sides: $(6x + 4) - 4 = 7 - 4$ $6x = 3$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{6x}{6} = \dfrac{3}{6}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{2}$